


Those Shorts

by Zara_Zee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Porn, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee
Summary: Jensen’s swinging his hips and twerking for all he’s worth. He’s doing some pretty obscene things with the hose too, things he knows won’t make it onto the gag reel, but it’s worth it to see the look on Jared’s face.  Jensen has never claimed to be a saint. Riling up his co-star is fun.





	Those Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> 1) In this story ‘Jared’ and ‘Jensen’ are the characters that appeared in the French Mistake. I am a wuss about non-au and couldn’t manage to write it, despite being hugely inspired by THOSE SHORTS. You know the ones. (And if you don't, see the gif below) So. I don’t own these characters, more’s the pity. And this is written for fun, not profit.
> 
> 2) First there was the gag reel. Then there was this drawing: http://tyshangshan.tumblr.com/post/149934063110/jensen-looks-so-good-in-his-shorts-in-the-gag-reel  
> What can I say? I was inspired. This is belated birthday fic for Somer who said ‘why did you stop there?’ 
> 
> _*Originally posted on LJ in late 2016._

 

Jensen’s not gonna lie. He was a little freaked when Macy from Wardrobe showed him The Shorts. If he’d been ten years younger and going to the Club looking to get lucky, he’d have squeezed his ass cheeks into those tight little booty shorts in a hot minute, but on set? In front of the cast and crew? In front of _Jared_?

Jared’s a macho straight boy from Texas, happily married to Genevieve and as robustly, aggressively not-gay as they come. He’s not nasty, per se, but he’s made it very clear that he doesn’t approve of Jensen’s lifestyle and that he’d rather not touch Jensen with anything shorter than a ten foot pole. It’s a real shame too, because Jensen thinks that Jared is burning hot and one of his favorite go-to spank bank fantasies involves Jared holding him down and fucking him hard and deep with his slightly-more-than-proportional dick. (Jensen’s never seen if of course, this is just how he likes to imagine it. What? A guy can daydream.)

Jensen and Jared ham it up for the media, because the studio likes that—bromances, complete with lots of touchy-feely stuff, are hot in Hollywood right now—but unless it’s for the show or publicity, they don’t talk. Jared and Jensen are not friends.

The fact that Jensen is gay is not common knowledge. He doesn’t date much and he’s pretty discreet about his hook-ups, sticking to an exclusive _members’ only_ club when he’s looking to get laid. But the guys from Smallville knew. And Jared knows Tom. And somehow, Jared managed to get Tom to let slip the fact that Jensen likes dick.

And what seemed at first like it might be a decent working relationship turned sour as Jared stopped talking to him.

But back to The Shorts.

Despite his trepidation, the scene with The Shorts went well.

For a start, The Shorts didn’t actually make it onto the screen, because all the footage was shot from the other side of the impala’s windscreen. And even though Jared was on the same side as Jensen and actually did get to see his ass in The Shorts, he was in a surprisingly good mood after the scene finished shooting.

Which is probably why Singer suggested that they shoot some footage for the gag reel, just the two of them, dancing around the garage set,  

So Jensen’s swinging his hips and twerking for all he’s worth. He’s doing some pretty obscene things with the hose too, things he knows won’t make it onto the gag reel, but it’s worth it to see the look on Jared’s face.  Jensen has never claimed to be a saint. Riling up his co-star is fun.

Jared’s dancing around like an idiot with his hands up in the air and a bizarre, cross-eyed, almost constipated look on his face.

Jensen pulls the hose in between his legs again and fondles the nozzle.

Jared goes kind of rigid. He keeps dancing, but he looks more like a wooden puppet on a string than a real live boy. Jensen smirks.

Jared’s expression sours.

Jensen lifts up the hose and aims it at his mouth, pouring the flowing water down his throat. His eyes are closed, his head tipped back, and his throat is rippling as he swallows the cool liquid. There’s water running over his lips, down his chin and onto his chest.

The music cuts off and Jensen jerks upright, soaking his tee-shirt in the process. The water’s cold and he can feel his nipples pressing against the dark fabric of his shirt.

“Think we’ve got enough footage,” Bob says. “Everybody out.”

The crew flees. There’s really no other word for it.

Jensen looks at Jared for an explanation and oh…shit.

Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a dark expression on Jared’s face before. His co-star is standing there, chest heaving, fists clenched; six and a half feet of towering…Jensen inclines his head. Actually he’s not sure what to make of Jared’s expression. He’d been going to say _fury_ , but now that he’s really looking, he doesn’t think that’s what he’s seeing on Jared’s face. If he didn’t know better, he’d say… reflexively, Jensen looks down at Jared’s crotch.

And swallows.

Oh _shit_. It’s possible Jensen may have entirely misread this whole situation, because that is one hell of a hard-on his co-star is packing. Jensen’s fantasies might not have imagined Jared’s dick quite big enough. Jensen licks his lips at the thought of that huge cock inside him and a harsh intake of breath makes him glance up at Jared’s face. His co-star’s pupils are completely lust-blown and Jensen makes an abortive little whimper as his own cock tries to punch a hole in The Shorts.

Jared advances on him with dark intent and Jensen can’t help retreating, only stopping when his back hits the impala’s side door.

Jared reaches toward him and Jensen swallows. Jared’s huge hand is coming right at him and then it’s past him and it’s…turning off the hose.

Oh. Right.

Jared takes the hose off of him and throws it onto the garage floor. He puts his hands on the car’s roof, caging Jensen with his big, lean body.

“Do you even know what you do to me?” Jared’s voice is deep and dark with lust and yeah, Jensen has some idea, what with the hard, straining cock and the gravelly voice and everything. Still.

“You’re straight,” Jensen says.

“Bi,” Jared counters. “Playing it straight because Hollywood is still stupidly homophobic.”

“You’re married.”

Jared nods. “Me and Gen, we’re not so big on the ‘keep only unto each other’ part of the marriage vows. She’s my primary partner and I’m hers. But from time to time…” he trails off and Jensen just gapes at him.

Jared takes advantage of Jensen’s slack open mouth, lips meeting lips and his tongue plundering.

It’s so good that Jensen forgets to breathe, which is why he’s so light-headed when Jared pulls away. That’s the only reason.

It is. Shut up.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Jared promises and Jensen’s legs go rubbery with need. “Say ‘Yes, Jared’,” Jared says.

“Yes. God yes. Want it. Please, Jared.”

Did Jensen mention that he’s not a saint?

Jared takes hold of his arm and drags him to the impala’s hood. He spins him and pushes him forward and then palms his ass, squeezing the globes of his ass cheeks hard.

“Like a peach,” Jared says reverently. “Firm and tender. Makes me wanna sink my teeth in.”

Jensen groans and when Jared speaks again his voice is even deeper. “You like that, huh? Like a little pain with your pleasure?”

He follows up by smacking Jensen’s ass and Jensen yelps at the way it stings, even through a layer of denim.

Jared reaches around and undoes the button and the zip on Jensen’s shorts and then he peels them down slowly, groaning when he realizes that Jensen isn’t wearing underwear.

Jared’s hands are cool and dry and when he squeezes Jensen’s ass, then parts his cheeks with his thumbs, Jensen can’t help the embarrassingly needy noise that he makes.

Jared chuckles and slaps Jensen’s bare ass hard, causing him to yelp and moan.

Jared moves away then, leaving Jensen with his ass hanging out, bent over the hood of the car, panting. He frowns when Jared goes over to the wall of fake garage shelving, confused, until he sees Jared open the faux-toolbox where Jenny from Makeup keeps whatever cosmetics she might need for touch-ups during a scene. She keeps Vaseline in there too, which isn’t the best lube, but it’s infinitely better than nothing.

Jared’s back quickly with slick fingers. He puts one hand on Jensen’s hip and rubs a lube-wet finger across his hole before sinking it in deep.

Jensen scrabbles at the cold metal for something to hold on to and bites his lip bloody to stop himself from keening. Jared nudges at his prostate and Jensen thrusts his ass back hard.

“C’mon,” he demands, “Fuck me.”

“Patience,” Jared says.

Jensen huffs. “Eleven years, Jared. I’ve been patient.”

“Yeah,” Jared says thoughtfully. He pulls his finger almost out and then shoves back in with two.

The stretch is wonderful and Jensen wants harder, deeper, faster _now_! 

He tells Jared as much and Jared responds by slapping his ass again. Twice. While pressing on his prostate. Jensen very nearly shoots his load on the spot.

“Jared, I swear to God, if you don’t get in me, I’ll…”

Jensen isn’t exactly sure how that sentence was going to end, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because Jared pulls out his fingers and makes short work of getting his cock lined up with Jensen’s hole. He rests the tip of it right _there_ and then pauses until Jensen starts to beg.

Jared makes a satisfied sound and then pushes slowly and relentlessly into Jensen’s ass. Jensen exhales and bears down, because it’s been a while since he last got fucked and Jared’s dick is fucking huge. The pressure is perfect and it counters the burn perfectly, leaving Jensen _mewling_ with pleasure.

Jared fucks him hard and fast, skin slapping against skin and harsh, panting breaths. Jensen pushes back and flexes his ass and when Jared changes his stance he nails Jensen’s prostate dead-on, pushing him over the edge. Jared follows soon after and it’s not until he feels the warm spill of jizz that Jensen realizes they fucked bare.

“I’m clean,” Jared says when Jensen freaks out. “Me and Gen get tested regularly. And I trust you. ”

“Why?” Jensen can’t help saying. “You don’t even like me.”

Jared pulls out and Jensen winces, because _fuck_.

“I do like you,” Jared says quietly. “It’s just,” he sighs. “You’re too tempting. And I was scared that if I got even a little taste of you, then I’d want _everything_ , and bye-bye action movie star career, you know?”

And yeah, Jensen does know. But there are more important things, like being true to yourself and being happy. Jensen takes his tee-shirt off and uses it to clean up. The Shorts, he notices, have a huge tear in the crotch.

“So what now?” he asks Jared.

Jared says that he has to call Gen and Jensen blanches.

“It’s okay,” Jared says. “She’s not gonna be pissed. We’ve already talked about you. I just want to tell her before somebody else does,” he waves a hand in the general direction of the door and Jensen realizes, with a sinking sense of dread, that there’s not a chance the entire crew doesn’t know what just went down.

Even worse, he and Jared are going to have to walk past everyone to get to their trailers and if the bumps and groans didn’t give away what they’ve been doing, Jensen’s thoroughly dishevelled state certainly will.

Jensen tries not to eavesdrop when Jared talks to Gen. If the excited squeals are anything to go by, she’s not unhappy that he just hooked up with her husband. She suggests (via Jared) that he stop by over the weekend for a chat about polyamory.

“I’m _gay_ ,” Jensen whispers.

“I’m not planning on sharing you with Gen,” Jared says. “You’d be mine,” he meets Jensen’s eyes, his expression serious. “Or we could just keep it really casual. But I gotta warn you, I don’t do casual well.”

A thrill of excitement runs through Jensen when Jared says ‘ _mine’_ like that. He’s not entirely sure what Jared’s planning to propose, but he’s willing to listen with an open mind.

“All right,” Jared says when he hangs up. “Time to face the crew.”

He takes hold of Jensen’s hand, opens the door and walks them past everyone, with an insufferable grin on his face.

Jensen’s face is scarlet and he mostly looks at his boots as they do the walk of shame. He’s never been more relieved to reach his trailer in his life.

 

 

 

“See?” Macy from Wardrobe says smugly. “I told you those shorts were a good idea. This is awesome.”

Jenny from Makeup snorts. “This is _not_ awesome. They’re gonna be messing each other up in between takes from now on and I’ll be the one who has to cover up all the hickeys!”

They both look at Bob who sighs. “Well,” he says, “at least they’re talking.”

_The End._


End file.
